HGBF Fenice Rinascita
The Fenice Rinascita is High Grade Build Fighter kit, based on the "Fenice Rinascita" from the "Gundam Build Fighters" Anime. It was piloted by Ricardo Fellini. Articulation The Fenice's articulation is amazing. There are some spots that could be argued for better articulation, but with all the pieces they would collide and be useless. Accessories Machine Cannon Mounted on the clavicle sections of the Gundam, the pair of Machine Cannons are used as a secondary ranged weapon and have higher power than the Vulcan Guns. Vulcan Gun Mounted within the Gundam's head, the pair of Vulcan Guns are used as a secondary ranged weapon. Beam Mantle Mounted on each shoulder, the Beam Mantle is a defensive equipment that functions like a beam shield. Like the the original Wing Gundam Fenice, the Gundam Fenice Rinascita can use its beam mantles to enhance its punches. Buster Rifle Custom Gundam Fenice Rinascita's primary ranged weapon, like the Buster Rifle Custom used by the Wing Gundam Fenice, it can be separated into numerous components and used independently. However, the smaller rifle at the bottom of this new Buster Rifle Custom can be further separated into a Handgun and a Beam Saber. The Buster Rifle Custom is stored on the backpack when not in use during MS mode. In Flight Mode, the Buster Rifle Custom is mounted under the arms separately as the Buster Rifle and the smaller rifle. Buster Rifle The top component of the Buster Rifle Custom, it looks similar to the original Buster Rifle and is capable of firing a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon. Handgun Mounted on the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, it has low output but a high rate of fire. The Handgun can be used on its own, or can be combined with the Beam Saber to form a rifle type weapon which fires standard-sized beam shots. The rifle formed by the Handgun and Beam Saber can be used while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom. Beam Blade One of two melee armaments used by the Gundam Fenice Rinascita, its beam blade can cut through normal beam saber's blade presumably due to its higher output. The Beam Saber can be used while mounted on the Buster Rifle Custom, serving as a bayonet, or separately as a handheld weaponry. It is also possible to use the Beam Saber after it combines with the Handgun to form a rifle, this form can be used in Flight Mode to remove obstacle or to damage enemy units. Rinascita Wing Shield A piece of solid shield that serves as the unit's main defensive equipment, it also serves as the unit's nose when in Flight Mode. When required, the shield can be launched as an independent unit for reconnaissance purposes during MS mode. Beam Saber Stored in the Rinascita Wing Shield, it is the suit's second beam saber and has a design different from the one attached to the Buster Rifle Custom. Its beam blade is capable of cutting through shields easily. Missiles The white parts of the wings store several missiles that are mainly used during Flight Mode. Adapter Piece Used to transform the Gundam into Flight Mode.